


Punto y aparte

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Feels, Break Up, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los inicios son al azar, pero los finales siempre tienen un motivo. Tom y Bill cierran un capítulo en sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punto y aparte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olgap_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/gifts).



> Son pasadas las 2 a.m., solo así justifico estar subiendo esto ~~sin beteo y sin idea de nada, la verdad. Errrr. Prometo volver luego y hacer los cambios necesarios, si tienen lugar, o si no---~~.

Sería muchísimo más sencillo si hubiesen peleas a gritos, golpes y resentimiento. Si Bill no se limitara a fumarse sus frustraciones y Tom después vaya a refugiarse en Ria (o en cualquier compañía de turno si ella no está disponible). Pero entre ellos fluye esa tranquilidad terrible que solo es una señal más de que las hojas del otoño cayeron y que no habrán más primaveras.

Todo ha acabado.

—Te quiero, te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto… —podría decir Tom.

—Como si eso alguna vez hubiera sido el problema —respondería Bill con un mohín de disgusto.

Su lazo filial jamás sería destruido, era un hecho que habían puesto a prueba ocasión tras ocasión a lo largo de veintitrés años, solo para comprobar que dicho lazo es más fuerte de lo esperado... o deseado. O planeado. O deseado.

O deseado.

—Oh, te deseo tanto —gruñe Tom—. Lo seguiré haciendo aun cuando seas un anciano decrépito y con calvicie.

Las volutas de humo del cigarrillo de Bill se pierden en el aire y por instinto, pasa la mano izquierda por su cabello teñido a rubio platinado.

—Esto se me hace conocido —murmura y cuando Tom intenta acercarse, le da un golpe en la mejilla, un golpe que carece de fuerza y de voluntad.

El deseo tampoco ha sido nunca un problema.

Ni el amor ni el deseo.

—Cómo me gustaría querer golpearte —confiesa Bill.

—Ya no me amas, no es el fin.

—Te equivocas —niega Bill y esta vez es él quien se acerca a Tom. Se aproxima a su oído y susurra—: Te amo, Tomi.

Tom, en respuesta, se estremece y antes de poder reaccionar, una risotada resuena en la terraza. Es un ruido amargo, sarcástico, doloroso. Y Tom suspira, pidiéndole que deje de tener tan mal gusto. Uno de sus perros ladra antes de continuar con su siesta.

—Tú eres quien no me ama —replica Bill, acercándose a su mascota y acariciándole la cabeza—. Dejaste de hacerlo cuando teníamos dieciocho años, pero seguiste acostándote conmigo porque yo lo necesitaba.

—No jodas, eso es falso...

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Solo haría falta que diga una palabra para que te pongas en cuatro.

—Maldita sea, Bill.

Es echarle sal, limón y alcohol a la herida, y ambos lo saben.

No es el fin de nada, no es el fin de ellos. Es el fin de intercambiar fluidos, si se quiere poner de una forma cruda y sin irse por las ramas. Es el fin de besos y hacer el amor como último recurso desesperado cuando todo el resto ha fallado y el mundo ha mostrado sus horribles colores.

El "stop" llegaría tarde o temprano, incluso si no lo pusieron cuando cada uno se enamoró de otra persona, expandiendo sus horizontes hacia lugares inimaginables. Lo gracioso es que llegue de la manera que antes había probado ser ineficaz, y el tifón sea tan poderoso que arrase lo que pensaron que podría ser alguna vez. Con un futuro inexistente.

(Tom soñaba con una casa aislada, Bill con una ciudad cosmopolita donde sea fácil perderse entre las miles de personas… No que importase que sus visiones hayan sido abismalmente distintas).

Más bien, lo gracioso es que seguirán viviendo bajo un mismo techo, compartiendo desayunos o cenas tardías, una banda, amigos en común y ADN. Hasta que las muerte los separe, y más allá, si se puede, añadiría Bill.

—Mira el lado positivo, nos enderezaremos —dice Tom ahora sin ápice de gracia, a pesar de que sonríe y es ahora él el que enciende un cigarrillo—. Si seguimos así, quién sabe y podamos ganar un sitio en el cielo.

—Ugh, cállate.

La noche y la temperatura caen, y Bill se aferra a su sweater gris, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Se ha acostumbrado a la belleza de la vista de L.A. que les proporciona la casa que alquilan, y ya no le produce la excitación de las primeras semanas. Ese día, sin embargo, se conmueve por los tonos anaranjados y amarillos, y cuando Tom se para a su lado, le agarra de la mano.

—Extrañaré tu sabor —dice en un murmullo.

—Extrañaré que insistas acabar en mi cara porque es bueno para mi cutis.

—Sí... mastúrbate pensando en mí y hazlo de vez en cuando, ¿quieres? Echarte semen en la cara —aclara—. Sirve mejor que cualquier crema antiarrugas.

Tom sonríe y aprieta la mano de Bill antes de dejarla ir. Esta es la definitiva. No hay más. Un capítulo cerrado en un libro que ha tenido sus nombres desde el inicio y que cerrará del mismo modo.

—¿Un último beso? —propone Tom, débil y botando la colilla consumida al suelo, sabiendo que al día siguiente es él quien tendrá que hacer el aseo.

—No.

—Está bien.

Cuando se mudaron a L.A., luego de inaugurar su casa teniendo sexo en cada superficie disponible, Bill le había dicho que nunca debían detenerse, que era demasiado bueno para ser realidad. Tom pensó que era el clima caluroso haciendo estragos en su cabeza. Ahora esos recuerdos duelen.

Empezaron por curiosidad sobre sus cuerpos y continuaron por lujuria, y se detienen, tantos años después porque el tic tac del reloj ha dejado de sonar para ellos y su tiempo compartido. Bill se ha enamorado de alguien de una manera loca, entregada, peligrosa, y no quiere traicionarla. Así de sencillo, así de intrincado.

Sería más fácil si hubiese golpes y furiosas mentadas de madre (como cuando Tom dijo que empezaba a querer a Ria), tal vez así abriría la posibilidad de terminar hechos un revuelto de miembros como en aquella oportunidad, primero peleando y luego mordiéndose y arañándose con pasión.

Pero no hay eso, solo una aceptación resignada y justificaciones tontas flotando en la atmósfera, acusaciones sin fundamento alguno y Bill sabiendo que sin que él se lo impida, Tom pondrá de su parte para que su relación con su novia funcione.

Es el fin, excepto que jamás lo será porque ellos separados no funcionan.


End file.
